Together
by The Diamond Dreamer 99
Summary: I knew this mansion was going to be bad. But I never knew I would find love there.
1. Chapter 1

_**TOGETHER**_

**A/N: Hey, I am new here. So feel free to tell me if there's anything wrong with this story. And please tell me how to correct them.**

**CHAPTER 1: Moving In**

**I knew this mansion was going to be bad. **My dad had made us move into this mansion-like house, and ever since we moved in strange things had been happening.

For example, the first night we slept here, we've heard strange footsteps down the halls. The next day, I heard strange whispering in my room. The second night, fire erupted in the fireplace without us igniting it.

Today is the third day we are staying here, and I woke up in my room which was dark. I moved my way around the dark room and opened the curtains. Sunlight evaded the small room and became the signal for another day.

I changed into my blue dress which I cut short so it reached my knees. I put on my soft bunny slippers and went out of my room. I was surprised to see my dad outside my door.

My father greeted me good morning, and left for work.

I went down the flight of stairs and to the dining room, where my breakfast was already prepared. I ate my pancakes quickly, and went to the living room.

I plopped down the couch in boredom, and turned on the TV.

I flicked through the channels in complete boredom, and suddenly, the lights went off.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but then again, I am new. And I am sorry for any grammatical error. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**TOGETHER**_

**CHAPTER 2: The Pranksters**

**A/N: Quick note: Everyone can still bend. The Fire Nation never made a war (since Iroh is the Fire Lord) and Aang isn't the last air bender/avatar.**

_**The lights went off.**_

Fear had captured me, and I held my knees close to my chest. Even if I was known to be the girl-who-can-always-stand-up-for-her-rights at school, I am completely scared of the dark. _Stupid no window first floor! I wish Dad had told me the first floor had no windows._

To worsen my fear, my Dad wasn't going to be home till 7 and this power out is probably going to last long.

I _hate _it when I brought down so easily. It makes me feel weak.

I couldn't take this anymore! If those little _brats _who are doing this are found out, I will personally freeze them foot-first to the ceiling.

I stood from the sofa and said in a loud voice I thought any one from inside this threshold would hear, "Come out wherever you are!"

I heard laughs and a deep voice, "Why should I?" And more laughs after that.

I looked around in focus, and my eyes were becoming adjusted to the dark. Since my eyes were already adjusted to the darkness of the room, I saw someone's form on the stairs. Luckily, I carried my water pouch and I bended an icicle right at the figure. But he must have known what I was going to do for he easily dodged it. And I knew only one person who can do _that_.

My friend, "Toph, I know it's you!" I said as my voice rose.

The lights turned back on, and the short figure of a girl appeared before me.

I put my hands on my hips and she said, "Hey there Sugar Queen, never saw you anymore." Actually, I wasn't surprised that here in a Southern Water Tribe threshold she wouldn't complain about being completely blind. That is because I told Dad she might be visiting, so we need a house made of rock. And my friend in the Earth Kingdom, Haru, made a rock-made mansion but I covered it with snow. "Come in to our household, dear Toph Bei Fong," I said sarcastically. She glared at me. But that's because she ran away from home and ended up in the Southern Water Tribe, and we became good friends. But she didn't want to be reminded of her parents.

"You _are _the prankster?" I asked her. She looked at me like how an evil genius would. "Not really," she said smiling slyly. I knew that look. I let my arms loose and asked, "Who else?"

She then called, "Hey guys, come out! She's on to us."

Out came four figures. Three boys and a girl, one of the boys had a hideous scar, and I recognized one person and one person only. "Sokka, is that you? But, you're supposed to be in boarding school!" I exclaimed shockingly. His arm that was around the girl loosened and he said, "Actually, there _is _no boarding school. I made that up to help with pranking you and Dad."

But I wasn't paying attention to him. A boy caught my attention, and a boy rarely gets my attention.

He was bald, arrow-shaped tattoos traced his body, a goofy and crooked smile was plastered on his face, and he had stormy-grey eyes which seemed to sparkle.

But I was pushed back to reality when I heard my brother say his words, _"To help with pranking you and dad," _That statement put me in what people call, 'the mode' which means I was _way _beyond pissed off. "You WHAT!" I screamed. Though, it seemed as more of a statement than a question.

Everyone backed off, well, everyone except the stormy-grey eyed boy.

I was about to freeze them on the spot when the grey-eyed boy took hold of my hands. "Calm down, they just did it for fun," he said calmly.

"Fun? Fun! You think being pranked for three days and two nights is fun?" I said angrily. I stormed off stomping into my room. I jumped on my bed and sighed. _Air Nomads! They don't always believe in violence and revenge, _I thought. I think I have a _crush _on him. But I should just wait until I know more about him.

I then heard a soft knock outside my door. It was too soft to be a girl's knock, too soft to be a knock coming from Toph and Sokka, and probably too low to be coming from the boy who had a scar on his eye. Only one person was left suspected, the arrow-head.

"Come in," I said to the pillow. I heard the door creak open and soft footsteps coming closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What do you want?" I snapped, still facing the pillow.

"To say that I am sorry about everything," I heard a voice say coolly. I looked at him. His eyes seemed to cast a shadow of regret. "By the way, my name is Aang. The boy with the scar is Zuko, yes, Zuko the nephew of Fire Lord Iroh. The girl is Suki, Sokka's girlfriend, but she played no part in this, she just wanted to watch us fail. And there was a really big fight between them," he said.

"And my name is Katara, if you would like to know. And it is _not _Sugar Queen. I don't really love too much sweet."

He snickered. "Well, if it's so funny, tell me yours," I said.

He looked away. "Come on," I coaxed him. "Twinkletoes, she calls me Twinkletoes," he said hesitantly.

I burst out laughing. Twinkletoes? Is Toph serious? "Not funny," he snapped. "OK," I said, slowly trying to hold back my laughter. I jumped out of bed to comb my hair, when I tripped on a jewelry box. It must've been the one I was searching in for my mother's betrothal necklace, which was now framed on the wall of my room. And I probably left it on the floor.

I would've hit my head hard on the leg of my bed, but Aang's arm was faster. He caught me easily.

I blushed as I shifted to a standing position. I still felt the heat on my cheeks, when I realized my hands were on his chest and his on my waist. When I looked at him his face was flushed in deep crimson.

Our faces were so close, and I saw myself moving closer.

Our lips were so close…

**That was the end. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I am so sorry for any grammatical error. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**You know you can make thy dreams come true!**

**The Diamond Dreamer 99**


	3. Chapter 3

TOGETHER

A/N: Hey… I am so very sorry for the late update. Anyway, this chapter goes out to arizony, a write in this site who stuck by me and encouraged me to move on with this story.

**CHAPTER 3: Teasing**

Our lips were so close…

I was going to kiss him, but this seemed like rushing this. We only met, and we are just going to kiss? What is wrong with me? I am 16 for La and Tui's sake!

I quickly pulled away. My heart told me to kiss him or wanted to kiss him, but my mind screamed, "Get a grip, girl!"

I quickly said, "Um… I should probably keep my jewelry box." I rushed over to it and picked it up. "It's probably lunch already. Sokka must be whipping up some crazy dish, but somehow, it's always very good. Luckily, he also adds some vegetables," I said to him.

To me, I sounded like nothing happened between us. But this _was _rushing the 'relationship', right?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard him say, "Should we go? They are probably waiting for us."

"Sure," I said. I was still thinking of what I ALMOST did, it seemed to haunt my brain. I quickly raced down the stairs. I arrived in the dining room in no time.

I smelled the delicious aroma of what Sokka was cooking.

Suki, as I had heard from Aang took a seat next to me. "I'm really sorry. I wanted to stop them, but Toph made me keep my mouth shut. I am so very sorry Katara," she said regretfully.

I smiled. I smiled because Aang didn't just tell me she tried to stop the boys, she told me herself.

"It's okay. You said sorry," I replied.

**~AFTER LUNCH~**

I quickly climbed in bed, hoping that tomorrow would be better than today's dinner. Dad had sent a letter on an Ice Pigeon in the middle of our meal and it said that he'd be gone for around three weeks. I wrote a reply quickly, and sent the pigeon on its way.

I had a feeling that it was going to be a very long three weeks.

I lay in bed, thinking of Aang. Did he feel the same way? Did he even love me? Did he even _want _to be with me? Did he care for me? These questions ran around my mind.

I didn't know what to think at all.

I sighed. I wish he loved me back- at least, my heart wishes. My mind is the complete opposite of that. "Get a grip! Why would you think he'd love you? For all you know he might have a girlfriend or another person he loves!"

I sighed once more. My mind was probably right. I mean, why _shouldn't _he be? He's handsome, cute, (and I realized this at dinner) humorous, and smart. Why should he _not _have a girlfriend?

He's just so perfect. So… Fun-loving.

Why wouldn't any girl fall for him?

H has that goofy crooked smile, which would probably make every girl drop at his feet!

Why would he like _me_?

What was so special about me, that makes him even _talk _to me?

Why is Love so complicated?

In the middle of my mixed-up thoughts, I heard someone going in my room. And I heard Toph's voice, "Hey there Sugar Queen! I can feel you thinking from outside. Such strong emotions you have for-hmm, who was it again? Was it Aang?"

I groaned, she was just so engrossed with other person's emotions and thoughts! It was such a nuisance!

"I knew it!"

I groaned louder this time. I covered my face as she told my whole life paired with him.

"You are going to fall in love and then get married and have kids and when you will die you will die in Aang's arms."

"And why do you say that?" I asked. How could she possibly imagine my whole life with a man I just met 2 hours ago?

"I heard that," she said smugly. "Heard what?" I asked, though, I already knew the answer.

"What you were thinking," she pointed out like it was so very obvious.

I wish I never told Toph my new house address, because I had to spend 3 hours listening to her ideas about Aang and me.

And she even made a pair name,

KATAANG.

A/N: Hey! So how was it? I know, it is probably short, but I want your opinions guys! Feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**TOGETHER**_

**A/N: Hey! I just want to give a shout out to irohlovestea, Avatarlover123, and arizony for reviewing this very story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ATLA, but I own the plot of this story and the Ice Pigeon. And I do not own Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna. DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE!**

**QUICK NOTE: This is the 21****st**** century. So music, phones, and all that other modern stuff are already invented. Please, just keep up with me okay?**

**CHAPTER 4: Party Events**

**I woke up to a sun greeting me and Ice Pigeons roaming around the Tribe. **At first I wondered why, when I remembered that it was Princess Yue's coronation day.

Yes, she lived in the Northern Water Tribe which was on the other side of the world, but the coronation for her to be Queen of the Northern Water Tribe didn't start till sundown, as was the tradition. It was our tradition mainly because of Tui and La. Push and Pull. That or it's because of the moon.

Today was going to be a very bad day for Sokka. Why? He had a crush on Yue ever since we were children. Turns out she was betrothed and even though she loved Sokka back, she had to marry someone else.

But, he found Suki, and that's a good sign, right?

I quickly changed into my blue dress and laid out my gown I was going to wear for the coronation. The gown was Deep Ocean blue with sky blue sequins trimming the top. It was strapless and it reached my ankles. Sky blue sequins roamed around the bottom half as the top half and bottom half was separated by a white sash. I also laid out silver heels with straps which seemed to match hills which were back to back.

I hummed "Beautiful Life" as I jogged down the stairs of the 'mansion'.

As I walked in the dining room, I smelled the aroma of pancakes. That or Blueberry Waffles. I wasn't sure though. Meanwhile, Suki and Toph were dancing to the beat of, "Don't Stop- the Music by Rihanna" while Aang and Scar Face were clapping to the beat.

Toph then turned towards me as I entered. "Hey there Sugar Queen, you are good at singing right?" she asked. I immediately felt heat arise into my cheeks.

I knew exactly why she asked that question.

It all started in 4th grade. I joined the choir since you could only join a group in which your class interpreter would think you would be good at. Anyway, when I joined the choir at that time, there was a concert popping up just around the corner and the instructor, Mdm. Peteros, made me sing, "Unfaithful by Rihanna" and I brought the house down. It was a nice feeling, but I never ever wanted to sing on stage again because it made me nervous.

"Toph, you know I really _hate_ singing!"

But she only smirked and chanted, "Sing, sing, sing, sing!" Everyone started chanting, even Sokka chanted from the kitchen.

I gave up.

"FINE, JUST QUIT YOUR STUPID CHANTING!"

They cheered. The music started playing, the boys clapping, and the girls dancing.

"_Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music."_

"_It's gettin' late,_

_I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body movin'_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't lookin' for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate yeah_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do_

_You make stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist _

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_MUSIC!_

_Baby are you ready 'cause it's getting' close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us no one has to know_

_This is a private show_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist _

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_MUSIC!_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_MUSIC!_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_MUSIC!_

_Please don't stop the music_

_music _

_music_

_music_

_music_

_music_

_music_

_music"_

And the song finally ended. Everyone cheered, and I saw a faint blush on Aang's face. After that, breakfast was served.

**~The Departure~**

I was already in my gown and heels, but I wore a long coat around it since it was a chilly afternoon. I stepped onto the boat that would serve as our vehicle towards the Northern Water Tribe. The whole village was coming. And the funniest thing was that Suki had to literally drag Sokka into the boat, considering his obvious nervousness to see his long-ago crush. The boat set sail and the other boats went on their way too. This was going to be a long night.

**~After the coronation and now with the party~**

Everyone was happy. They were dancing, as if their lives depended on it. I smiled. The coronation was in apple-pie order and everything went well. I was sitting beside Yue, who was chatting happily with Suki.

I smiled, we were partying in an ice-made auditorium. And Aang and Scar Face (whose name is actually Zuko but I prefer Scar Face) were chatting with Sokka and doing whatever boys do.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind knocked me off my chair, and made me hit an icy pillar. Pain evaded my head as if a creepy phantom were surrounding it.

I then heard an angry voice who I clarified to be Sokka's. The music had died down and I could hear his voice loud and clear, "Aang! I told you to just wack some wind in _Yue's _face, not my sister's!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped at his cruel words. Tears formed in my eyes at my brother's cruelness and from my position, I saw that tears poured down Yue's face too. I stood up and froze my brother to the spot, leaving his head free so he could breathe. "How dare you! You would want someone whom you had a crush on but married someone else to get hit in the face?! I'm embarrassed to be even related to you!" I shouted in his face. I stormed out the auditorium leaving shocked people behind me. Oh, Sokka just barked up the wrong tree. And he just drove me up the wall. I have been patient with him every time he tried to have payback at Yue for marrying someone else. But this time, he just crossed the line.

As I walked around the empty town I felt a presence behind me. I turned and quickly saw Aang with his hands raised in defense. He said, "Look, I am really sorry about, you know, everything that happened tonight."

I glared at him. But before I could do anything he pulled me closer and his lips crashed onto mine.

**A/N: Yeah, I know Sokka is kind of, OUT OF CHARACTER but I made him like that to make the last event of this chapter. Feel free to review!**

**You know you can make thy dreams come true! You just need 1% inspiration and 99% perspiration!**

**The Diamond Dreamer 99 =) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**TOGETHER**_

**A/N: Hey gals/guys! This Chapter is having a BIG twist! Get READY!**

**CHAPTER 5: Why did You Leave?**

**I looked out the window of my room. **The sun had peeked out of the snowy hills. Winter was over and everyone was back to work.

I remembered that night 5 years ago. When, _we _kissed. I buried my head in my hands. _Why did I ever do that? I was so stupid!_

I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I lazily made my way over to the door of my half-empty room. I opened the door to find Monk Gyatso there, smiling as usual. I smiled back.

Ever since that night, she left me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I kissed her. I didn't know what had come over me. She just looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I really regretted what I did. But hey, Sokka forced me to do it. I was out of options to get out of it._

_I was supposed to redirect it out of Yue's face, so it looked like an accident at why I didn't do it. But my plan backfired and it hit Katara instead._

_I wrapped my hands around her slender body, but she pushed me away. "No, Aang. This isn't right. I need time! I can't just go into a relationship. I'm so confused!" she said tears pouring out of her cerulean eyes. She wiped them away, and ran down the pavement._

_I watched her disappearing form as I regretted what I've done._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Good Morning Gyatso," I said bowing reverently.

He laughed, "Good Morning too, Aang. So, what goes on in your mind today?"

I felt my ears burn. "Umm, nothing?" I said, though, it sounded more like a question than a statement. He laughed again.

"Girl trouble?"

I slouched. "How did you know?" I whined.

"It's written all over your face."

He strode in and he sat on my bed. He patted the seat next to him, and silently made my way over and sat down as he said, "So, tell me about this girl."

"Well, she's a water bender, and she's the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. She has these sparkling cerulean eyes, and a kind smile. But, ever since that night I just kissed her, and she said, 'I'm confused' and ran away."

"Aah, Aang, you should let love blossom. You can't rush a relationship," Gyatso advised.

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. "I'm horrible! Why did I do that? Why did she leave?" I cried. Tears poured out of my eyes.

WHAT DID I DO?!

I felt Gyatso's hand stroking my back.

What have I done?

Why did she leave?

"You know what, why don't we pay a visit to the Southern Water Tribe?" Gyatso asked. I looked up.

A visit to the Southern Water Tribe?

**A/N: So how do like it? Nice right? Or was it too rushed? Oh, gosh! Please, I really WANT your opinions. And yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short! But you know I have lots of homework.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**TOGETHER**_

**A/N: Hey, two chapters! AWESOME! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ATLA only the plot of this story. And I do NOT own A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. And Let it Go performed by Idina Menzel property of Disney Channel. And Tear Drops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift.**

**CHAPTER 6: Concert Events**

**I peeked out the curtain of the ice stage I made. **The sight of the crowd made me nervous.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped up in surprise. I turned to see Suki and Toph with their instruments ready. I sighed. I wish Toph never signed us up for this. She knows very well I really hate singing! And how can a blind girl even play a guitar?

"Are you ready?" Suki asked me.

I nodded in response.

We walked onto the stage. And music blared, and people cheered. And I sang.

_A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_CHORUS_

_One step closer _

_I have died every day_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_(Verse 2)_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

I glanced at the audience. They wore smiles, and were shouting, "Encore, encore, encore!"

I smiled and said through the microphone, "Ok, we will do an encore!"

The crowd cheered, and I looked at the girls they nodded, and I nodded. I knew what our next song was going to be. At least, the next two songs we will perform.

_Let it Go performed by Idina Menzel_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight _

_Not a foot print to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the Queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I try_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal_

_Don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go _

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let ti go_

_Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I'll stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_(Instrumental)_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I'll stay _

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

The song finished, and I took a huge breath. I have never sung that much in my life! But Toph had already started to play the second song, so I put the microphone to my face again.

_Tear Drops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I have laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

I smiled as the crowd cheered for us. "Thank You and Good Night folks!" I said still smiling. They cheered as the host of this concert of the bands contest called the next band.

As I walked off the stage, I heard a voice so familiar, "Katara?"

I turned around to see a face I haven't seen in five years. "What are you doing here, Aang?" I asked bitterly. _Why is he even here?_

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for what had happened that night, I just-"

But I cut him off. "It's ok Aang. I am not confused anymore," I said, and I leaned towards him and he closed the gap between us.

This was our first kiss.

**A/N: Hey! Don't worry; this isn't the last chapter, why do you think I named this 'Together'. Oh, and a note: I made a poll in my profile. Please vote on it…please.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**TOGETHER**_

**A/N: Hello there and welcome to another chapter inside the dreamer's lovely story! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did. Anyway, to answer arizony's review. Yes, the songs **_**do **_**show Katara's emotions. And I'm sorry about that last part in the last chapter. I was trying to do Algebra while writing it. Because, you know, there is Kinder, Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and College here in the Philippines. And I am studying to be a scientist and a teacher in Literature. And I guess is a good start. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ATLA. I only own the plot of this story.**

**CHAPTER 7: A Year Later**

**Aang and Katara strolled down the forest path in a forest at the Fire Nation, courtesy of Zuko. **They walked around the pink leafed forest, hand in hand. Katara's head rested on Aang's shoulder.

They have been a couple since that night last year. And everyone was happy for them.

The couple strolled around, silent-that is until Aang broke it. "Katara, Toph told me that last year, you didn't pick a song by group, you were the one who thought of them," he said, gaining her attention. "Yes, I was the one who chose those songs," she replied.

"Why?"

She stopped their stroll and looked at him. "Look, Aang, ever since that night six years ago, I was so confused. I didn't know what to feel. I was so bottled up with emotions, singing was the only one I could do to let them all out. I sang A Thousand Years, because I was afraid to love. I wasn't brave enough to face my emotions. And all that time, your heart was brought to me. I sang Let it Go because I wanted all those emotions gone. I didn't want anyone to know that I was in love with you. And I sang Tear Drops on My Guitar because all those years, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were the one that held my heart, and then my mind wandered away and I thought you had a girlfriend back home. And you were all I could think about when I went to sleep at night. That's why," she replied, looking down at her feet.

Aang looked at his girlfriend and lifted her chin with his hand. "You know what," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, he continued, "I love you too."

Katara smiled and hugged him. They then went back to their little stroll. Later on, it was Aang's turn to stop their stroll. He looked at her confused face. "Katara, do you know what day this is?" he asked her. Katara thought for a little while before asking, "Wednesday, why?"

"Because today is the day I kissed you at the after-the-coronation party."

Katara gasped. _How could I forget? February 2 is the day of the coronation! _She thought to herself.

Aang continued, "I actually have a gift for you." She looked at him, curious at what he would give her. He held out a necklace with a pendant in the form of a flower. He then kneeled and asked, "Katara, I know we've only been together for a year, but I love you so much. And I just want to ask, will you marry me?"

Katara smiled and tackled him in a huge hug. She kissed his forehead and said, "I will marry you Aang. My answer is a yes."

Aang pulled her closer, and placed his lips on hers as he wrapped the necklace around her neck.

**A/N: So that pretty much sums up this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Till my Norgatha story! BYE!**


End file.
